


Between a Hindrance and a Help

by Mara



Series: Captain Marvelous' Scenic Tour of Reds [13]
Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Marvelous shows up to help Kamen Rider Drive with the crisis of the week, but he gets sidetracked. Not in the way you might think, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between a Hindrance and a Help

**Author's Note:**

> ***TW for non-graphic discussions of sexual harassment at work.***
> 
> Much thanks to Aryn for the betaread that kept everyone moving properly :D

"I'm here to _help_ ," Marvelous said for the third time, ducking as a brightly colored miniature vehicle dove at his head. "Gods only know why, though." His fingers twitched for his sword. He was tempted to slice the little thing in half.

Gun pointed at him, the woman just watched as the vehicle circled around his head three times, nearly taking out one ear and his nose. Finally she said, "Stand down, Monster."

"Didn't the Red Buster say I was coming?" Marvelous found himself staring at the little vehicle, eye to...the front part of the car before it sped off on its track to hover behind the woman.

"No." 

"Hmmph." Marvelous crossed his arms. "See if I come next time he calls."

The woman wasn't distracted, her gun still out and held steadily. "Who are you? How did you get down here?"

Glancing around the very shiny room with gadgets Doc would probably be cooing over, Marvelous shrugged. "I'm a pirate. I picked the locks." She stalked toward him and he found himself distracted by the short skirt and long legs. "No need to thank—"

In a fluid movement that reminded him of Joe, she pulled out handcuffs, cuffed one of his wrists, twisting his arm in such a way he found himself kneeling on the floor with the other arm cuffed as well before he even had a chance to respond. "Oi!" he said, breathing speeding up. Handcuffs...didn't bring back good memories.

"You admit to breaking into our base."

"To help!" Tugging his arms, the stress of constraint built up faster than he expected. "I'm Gokai Red. Captain Marvelous. And I really don't like handcuffs."

"Gokai Red?"

Marvelous tugged at the cuffs again, wondering how much trouble he'd be in with the Kamen Rider if he kicked this woman in order to get the key to the handcuffs. "Gokai Red."

"Hunter," she called, and one of the little vehicles zoomed toward her. "Can you verify?" 

The car beeped and honked and her grip on Marvelous relaxed. He yanked his arms away and stood, trying to look much calmer than he actually was. "And?"

"Justice Hunter says you match news images of Gokai Red." She pulled a key out of her pocket and he turned so she could unlock the cuffs.

Rubbing his wrists, he raised an eyebrow. "And you are?"

She actually blushed, which was charming. "I'm Shijima Kiriko. I work with Drive. I apologize for the mix-up." She gave him a small bow.

His pulse was still faster than he liked, so he did what came the most naturally: flirted. "I usually prefer to get to know a lady before the handcuffs come out."

Scowling, she put the handcuffs away, not looking directly at him. "Why are you here?"

"Red Buster called the Galleon, insisting there was a disaster coming and Drive was going to need my help." Marvelous strolled around the perimeter of the room as he spoke, half watching Kiriko and half looking at the vehicles (which were eyeing him suspiciously, it seemed). “I still owe the Go-busters a favor, so I came.”

“What disaster?”

“He got cut off before he could explain. Something about space-time interference.”

Kiriko shook her head. “Shinnosuke…Drive is currently investigating a case, but we’re not even certain there’s Roidmude involvement.” She turned, calling across the room. “Hunter, could you contact Mr. Belt and let him know what’s going on?”

The little vehicle beeped and Marvelous shook his head. It was probably a good thing that Doc wasn’t here or the Galleon might find itself overrun with similar vehicles. Also...he looked at Kiriko, who was studying a computer monitor. Having someone else here might interfere with the fact he was alone in a secret base with a beautiful and probably dangerous woman. 

Marvelous was pretty sure he'd had some really nice dreams that started like this. He leaned against a console near her, watching as she became aware of his presence, her face flushing as she obviously struggled not to turn and look at him. 

"Do you ever take your hair down?" he asked, shifting slightly closer. 

"No."

He grinned. "Too bad. I'll bet you're even more beautiful." 

Kiriko glanced at him but went right back to what she was doing.

When her head was at just the right angle, he snatched at the pins that held up her hair, which cascaded down, whipping around as she turned her head to scowl at him.

"I was right," Marvelous said. "You look lovely like this." Even with the scowl, he thought. 

"You're certainly persistent," she said, turning toward him. It didn't sound like a compliment.

"I'm a pirate. When we see something we want, we take it." He smiled to take the sting out of the statement.

Her eyebrows shot up. "Try that and I'll shoot you."

"I meant that more...metaphorically than literally," he said hastily. A pirate must be bold, but that didn't mean _stupid_ and underestimating this woman had already proven to be downright idiotic. 

"Hmmph," she said, reaching out for her pins.

He held them out, but took the opportunity to clasp both her hands between his. "You really are lovely, you know. Doesn't anyone tell you that?" Were Earth men really that stupid? "They should."

"Don't condescend to me," she said, making no move to take her hand back but not looking pleased or amused. 

Marvelous cursed to himself. He hadn't made this many wrong moves with a potential partner in a very long time. Releasing her hand and the pins, he stepped back, bowing a bow that even Ahim might have approved. "My apologies for bothering you."

"You mean that." 

Startled, he looked up. "What?"

"Your apology is sincere," she said, sounding utterly shocked.

Frowning, Marvelous stood up from his bow. "Of course. I thought we were playing the same game, but we weren't, so I apologized."

She blinked several times in a row. "Game?" she finally asked.

"You're attracted to me. I didn't realize you were serious about not wanting to have sex."

Her jaw dropped. "Uh..."

Marvelous sighed. "Earth people. So shy."

Scowling, she took off her cap and began to put her hair back up with precise and annoyed motions. "Shy?" She sniffed. "Try being a policewoman for a few days and you'll see."

Marvelous dropped into a nearby seat, watching her out of the corner of his eye. "What does being a policewoman have to do with it?"

"Do you have any idea how many of my colleagues think policewomen are children playing dress up? They order us around like they're our fathers. But that's not nearly as bad as the ones who think we're prostitutes." Hair back in place, she stalked a few feet away.

Marvelous sat up straight, turning to face her. "What?" 

"Being propositioned multiple times a day by men who think that's all we're good for. Men who think they can touch us whenever they want."

Marvelous berated himself for acting like one of those men. "I'm sorry."

Sighing, she turned back toward him. "You got the message a lot faster than any of them. And someone touching my hair and hands isn't the worst thing that's ever happened to me. Plenty think they're entitled to grope...other places."

Marvelous' hand strayed to his mobirates. "You didn't kill them?"

For the first time, a small smile appeared. "I thought about it."

"Your partner didn't kill them?"

She looked away. "He doesn't know. I don't think. Men rarely notice these things, because...well, it's just women it happens to."

"I could—"

"And I can _take care of myself_ ," she said, steel in her voice.

He waved acquiescence. Of course she could. Nonetheless, it seemed like he could leave some additional injuries behind before he left Earth this time.

She walked away and he stood to follow, not certain why, but trusting his instincts. 

"I do find you attractive," she said eventually, her voice soft. "But it's not that simple for me."

"Earth," Marvelous said again, with greater disgust. 

"It's different where you come from?"

He shrugged. "Not everywhere in the universe, but yes, in many cultures, including mine, sex is something to share with whoever you choose, something to bring pleasure." He paused, looking at her. "If I forced my attentions on you, my crew would tie me to the mast and remove several vital organs."

She was still turned away from him and he strained to hear her voice. "Here, women who have sex outside of marriage are not respected. It's something I need to consider. My reputation...if anyone learned, it could be very uncomfortable for me." She turned to face him.

Marvelous just shook his head, unable to articulate the strangeness. "None of that occurred to me. I'm a simple man. I enjoy sex. You're smart and attractive. It seemed like a pleasant way to pass the time."

"I..." For the first time, she looked uncertain, one hand moving slightly toward him, then away. Her posture shifted and his gaze shot to her face, trying to figure out if he was still misreading her. "Could I kiss you?" she asked.

"I enjoy kissing as well."

"Without..."

"With no further obligations, yes." Marvelous kept an easy grin on his face while wondering if the toy vehicles might be willing to point out the men who'd treated her so badly. Once the crew came back to get him, they could even make a game of tracking them down. He was certain the others would enjoy it once he'd explained.

With determination, she closed the distance between them, tilting her head slightly to look him in the eyes. He waited as she considered him, then she gently touched his cheek, leaning her head toward his. 

Marvelous met her halfway in a soft kiss, just a brush of lips, followed by another. When she seemed comfortable, he put his arms around her, drawing her close and deepening the kiss.

Her arms slid around his chest, hands coming up to pull his shoulders against her. Marvelous did his best to keep the kiss gentle, but she licked his lips until he gave in and tangled his tongue with hers.

He couldn't resist running his fingers up into the hair she'd so carefully pinned up moments before, feeling the silky strands tumble onto his hands. She sighed against his mouth before diving back into the kiss.

One of his hands gently stroked her back as he reminded himself to be restrained. If she wanted more, she would ask.

For now, kissing was pleasant as he pulled back enough to kiss her nose and make her give that tiny smile again.

"What the—" a male voice said from behind him.

Kiriko jumped back, eyes wide, and Marvelous let go. "Easy," he said softly. Turning, he eyed the man who was staring at them, eyes bugging out. With a quick motion, his mobirates was in one hand and his key was in his other.

"No!" Kiriko called out. "Not him!" She jumped in front of the man, arms outstretched, the little vehicles swooping and diving around her in a raucous chorus. "This is my partner. This is Drive."

Marvelous lowered his mobirates but continued to scowl at the man behind her. "Oh, so you're Tomari." He looked him up and down, making sure his disdain was painfully clear.

One of the vehicles beeped several times and Tomari looked at it, startled, before finding his voice. "Kiriko...he...?"

"Give me a moment, please."

Marvelous kept half an eye on Tomari but mostly paid attention as Kiriko stepped toward him, already putting her hair back to rights. Marvelous sighed at the lost moment. It had been a very nice kiss.

Then with his most piratical smirk, Marvelous swept a bow that _Basco_ would have envied. "Milady, I thank you for the pleasure of your company."

Kiriko's eyes widened as behind her, Tomari's eyes looked like they might actually explode out of his head. "Marvel—" she tried.

"No need to thank me."

Sighing, she said, "You're lucky I don't punch you."

"I think we're past that."

"Don't be so sure."

Marvelous eyed Tomari, whose attention now seemed to be on several of the vehicles as they beeped and whistled at him. "You should tell him," he said softly.

"About...oh." She shook her head. "Why? So he can 'protect' me?"

"No. So he can help you...and the other women."

She looked away and he knew he'd hit a nerve.

"Silence protects the villain, not the victim."

"That's easy for you to say."

"Well, you won't let me kill them."

She almost smiled again. "I'll think about it. Telling him, I mean," she said hastily. "You still can't kill them."

"Earth," he said yet again. Then he looked at the other man, who seemed to be _arguing_ with two vehicles in his hands. "You love him." He wasn't even sure how he knew it, but it seemed obvious at this moment.

She opened her mouth to argue, then sighed. "Maybe."

"Is he good enough for you?"

She thought about that for a moment, turning her head to watch as two cars nearly collided over Tomari's head and he yelled at a third. The smile she'd barely shown Marvelous came out full force. "Yes," she said. "I think he finally is."

Sighing, Marvelous strode over and threw himself down on the couch against the wall, stretching out his legs. "Well then, I suppose I'll take a nap. Let me know when the monster I'm supposed to fight shows up." Closing his eyes, he listened as Kiriko swiftly dealt with the vehicles, sending them off to do various tasks, then dragged her partner to the other side of the room, promising an explanation.

Then his eyes shot open. Had Luka and Ahim been treated in this way during their year protecting the Earth? Just _how many_ Earth men were going to need re-education? Clearly he had much to talk about with the female members of the crew when they returned for him.

\--end—


End file.
